Rise against the empire
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of a previous story. Dr Eggman has taken over the world with help from the galactic empire, and its up to sonic and friends to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own Star Wars or sonic the hedgehog**

 **the character dark tails belongs to my friend on deviantart Grimlock1997**

 **this is a rewrite of a story done much better**

Jakku, a once beautiful planet whose beauty is a thing of the past. A desert covered planet that's held imperial secrets for decades. But now, 1 year and 4 days after the battle of Endor, it is a war zone. The majority of imperial forces, under the leadership of a man known as Gallius Rax, have gathered at the desert planet to engage the New republic in a final battle to determine the fate of the galaxy.

Dr Eggman and what survived of his Eggman fleet over the last few years were engaged in the battle on the imperials side. Eggman was leading his own Star destroyer, the Defender, in the battle. On the hull of the ship, Sonic the Hedgehog was engaged in a battle with his best friend Tails, who had been corrupted by Eggman and transformed into a being known as Dark Tails.

"Today is the last day of your pathetic new republic" Dark Tails said

"Tails I don't want to fight you" Sonic said

A Tie fighter crashed near them. The crash distracted Dark Tails just enough that sonic was able to spin dash Tails and deliver a few punches

"I hate doing this Tails, you gotta fight this. Remember who I am, remember who you are" said Sonic

Dark tails threw Sonic off of him and fired a blast of energy at the hedgehog. Sonic was pushed back over the ship. It was a long way to the bottom, and while he wasn't scared of heights, he couldn't afford to fall this high up, not without his friend at least. Dark Tails approached sonic as he pulled himself up. Sonic ran away from the edge and towards one of the turbolaser batteries firing into the air.

Dark tails readied another ball of energy. Sonic began another spin dash. Tails fired his energy blast at sonic as he commenced his spin dash. There was a bright flash.

 **Agent BM presents**

 **A sonic the hedgehog/ Star Wars crossover**

 **Rise against the Empire**

 **starring Sonic the hedgehog**

 **Tails**

 **Amy**

 **Knuckles**

 **Cream**

 **Rouge**

 **Orbot and cubot**

 **Dr./ Governor Eggman**

 **Some other characters**

(A couple years prior)

By now you must be wondering what led to Sonic and tails fighting over Jakku. It all began around 3 years prior. Dr Eggman stumbled across the Galactic Empire while in space working on some experiments. He made contact, and within time a light cruiser came to greet his fleet. The imperials were somewhat impressed by his technology, but what made the imperials really impressed was his roboticization technology, capable of making slaves that could work with no food or rest whatsoever.

Eggman presented his technology to Emperor Palpatine, who was secretly a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious, on the city planet Coruscant. In exchange for his roboticizing tech and resources to help build a secret project the emperor was working on, Palpatine gave Eggman control of his home planet, Mobius. Eggman was made Governor of the system and with help from the Imperial Navy, the planet was seized, Eggmanland was built, and Eggman ruled the planet.

GUN attempted to fight back, along with Sonic and his friends, but GUN was no match for the imperials, and were defeated. Mobius had fallen under imperial control and recruitment centers and imperial academies were set up for anyone who wanted to join the military.

As for Sonic and his friends, they fought back when they could. Knuckles was leading a small rebellion on the planet while Sonic, Tails, and Amy had managed to sneak into Eggmanland and steal an imperial shuttle. It's destination, Governor Eggmans star destroyer, the defender, which was in orbit around the planet. Their mission, defeat Governor Eggman, kill him if necessary, take out the Defender if possible. This mission is where our story begins


	2. Chapter 2

(Space above Mobius, Imperial shuttle 2087)

Sonic, Tails, and Amy we're approaching Eggmans star destroyer, the Defender, which was orbiting around the Space colony Ark. Knuckles insisted they bring some reinforcements, but the 3 were sure they could take on the mission themselves.

"Here goes nothing." Said Amy

"Hopefully Eggman doesn't see us coming" said Sonic

Tails pushed a button.

"This is Egg shuttle 2087, requesting permission to land aboard ISD Defender." Said Tails with his voice being changed with a headset he was wearing

"Egg shuttle 2087, you're not listed on the arrival schedule nor are you cleared for landing."

"Acknowledged, we were rerouted from Eggmanland. Transmitting clearance code now" Said Tails

"Standby for clearance"

Amy prayed that the codes would work and they would be allowed to land, if they didn't they would have to make a quick exit

"Egg shuttle 2087 you have been authorized on behalf of Governor Eggman to land onboard, he will be greeting you personally, please acknowledge."

"Acknowledged, we are on course" said Tails

Tails removed his headset.

"I can't believe they bought it. With any luck we'll still have the element of surprise" said Tails

Tails landed the shuttle in the hangar, there was surprisingly no one around.

"Where are the troopers?" Asked Tails

"I have a bad feeling about-

Amy didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, electricity flowed through the ship, electrocuting them all and knocking them unconscious. When the team awoke, they had strange collars around their necks and were held at gunpoint in Eggmans office.

"You didn't think getting here would be that easy did you?" Asked Orbot

"I knew it was you Tails, I give you props for the voice changer but I saw you before you even left Eggmanland." Said Eggman

"What's with the collars?" Asked Sonic

"Oh that's a new thing I've been improving. If you try to attack us or try to escape from where I'm going to send you, they'll shock you to the ground. Leave Tails here, I have plans for him on the ark, Sonic and Amy, send them to Wobani, i sentence them to hard labor serving the empire." Said Eggman

The stormtroopers knocked all 3 out with the stun settings on their rifles. Tails was sent to the space colony ark for Eggman to experiment on, while sonic and Amy were sent to the prison planet, Wobani, for hard labor. When they arrived, they were greeted by a man in a gray uniform who had stormtroopers surrounding him. This was the warden.

"So you're the hero of mobius sonic the hedgehog? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing here, we will break you both here. According to the arrest report, you have been given a lifetime sentence, you'll last 5 years, maybe less, no one gets out of here so easily"

The warden went towards Amy and looked at her.

"You're a cute little thing"

He looked at her gold bracelets.

"Nice bracelets you got there, real gold?"

Amy nodded.

"Guards take her bracelets" said the warden

2 stormtroopers pushes Amy to the ground and removed her bracelets from her arms.

"And the dress I want that dress" said the warden

"Leave her alone" said Sonic angrily

His collar shocked him. The stormtroopers tore Amy's dress off, leaving her only in a bra and panties.

"And her boots take her boots, and take his shoes" said the warden

The stormtroopers removed both hedgehogs shoes forcefully.

"You like that? No? Well get used to it, in here you're nothing. Get them some prison uniforms, and take them to their cell, this is their last day of comfort" said the warden

The stormtroopers grabbed the heads of the hedgehogs and dragged them out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic lied in his bed, facing Amy who was sleeping across from him in their shared cell. His body ached, he was exhausted, he was beginning to lose hope. Sonic could only watch as Amy shivered in her sleep, the beds weren't comfortable and the blankets were thin. The 2 hedgehogs moved slower from lack of food. Sharing a cell was the only good thing about their sentence.

The 2 hedgehogs had been in prison for who knows how long now, they lost count of days. Everyday the 2 were forced into hard labor, almost never together, the empire made sure not to have prisoners work together at the same tasks more than every now and then. Their routine was always the same, wake up, eat a ration cube, work long hours, go back to their cell, eat another ration cube, then sleep. Sonic hated himself for what happened to him and Amy, but he wished Tails didn't have to suffer the fate Eggman sentenced him to.

Sonic began to close his eyes, he needed to get some sleep, he had another long day ahead of him in the morning.

(Hours later)

The 2 hedgehogs got lucky, they were both assigned to farm work, the most coveted job on Wobani, as it was the easiest. The 2 hedgehogs sat silently, chained up with other prisoners aboard a turbo tank. At the end of the tank near the door were 2 stormtroopers who were assigned to guard the prisoners. The tank came to a halt.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, must be another pickup"

One of the stormtroopers came to inspect the prisoners, there weren't many.

"I thought we had everyone"

The door was blasted open and the 2 stormtroopers were gunned down. Sonic and Amy were surprised when Tails flew inside with other soldiers.

"Tails, you're alive." Said Amy

"You didn't think Eggman would get me that easily did you? Hang on I'll get you guys out of here" Said Tails

"Hey freak, what about me?" Asked a fat bearded human

Tails punched the man in the face.

"Don't call me a freak." Said Tails

(Not long later)

Sonic, Amy, and Tails were on a ship operated by rebels fighting the empire, heading back for their base. Tails had removed their electric shock collars and the 2 hedgehogs were free to do as they pleased again.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you Tails." Said Sonic

"I'm happy to see you too, you've been in prison for 4 months, it took me forever to find you. You guys look hungry, and you definitely need some more sleep. When we get to where we're going you'll get both" said Tails

"What happened to you Tails? We thought Eggman-

"He never got a chance to experiment on me. Those troopers aren't too bright, neither are the officers. I got them with my Tails, and I found a ship and took off into wild space. The rebels found me and I've been living with them since, moving around a bit, looking for you. I found you after looking at a lot of encrypted files." Said Tails

Amy hugged tails.

"Thank you, Tails. I don't know how much longer we could've lasted" said Amy

"Your welcome Amy." Said Tails

(Hoth, 1 month later)

Amy sat on a tauntaun, finishing her patrol of the snowy plains around the rebel base. Why they chose to hide on a planet colder than Wobani she didn't know,but at least they gave her food and warm clothes.

Amy had rode her tauntaun back to its stable and dismounted, a rebel trooper walked up to her.

"Miss Rose, your friends have returned from Mobius, they're waiting for you in the hangar."

"Thanks" Said Amy

Amy went to the hangar, and by a custom made ship made for the 3 of them by Tails, was Sonic and Tails. She ran up to her friends and greeted them with a hug.

"Its great to see you too Amy." Said Sonic

"Hows home?" Asked Amy

"Could be better, curfew's in effect and martial law has been imposed on station square. Vanilla and cream are ok, doing their best to hang on. Knuckles and Rouge still lead a resistance movement in the forest, they're working on recruiting more citizens to their cause" said Tails

"Hey Amy, I managed to get you something back in Mobius, courtesy of Rouge." Said sonic

"What'd you two get me?" Asked Amy

Sonic reached into his seat in the cockpit and pulled out a box. Inside were 2 new gold ring bracelets to replace the ones that were taken from her.

"New bracelets?"

"Not just new bracelets, tails modified them, hit them together and you'll be given a temporary shield, should come in handy against blaster fire." Said Sonic

Amy smiled. She put the bracelets on her arms and tucked them underneath her coat sleeves.

"Thanks guys" said Amy

"Not a problem." Said Tails

"Come on, I'm starving" Said Sonic

"Then lets get you some food then" said Amy

The 3 began walking out of the hangar.


End file.
